Live With It
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: (Inspired by robinscorpiofan's That's Life) a future fic about the children of the GH characters.


**here's chapter 1! tell me if you like it. **

Chapter 1 Hide the Pain, Show Your Feelings

"Vote for Katelyn" Nicole said to passing students. Nicole Falconeri, Chelsea Hunter,

Annabella Cassadine and Arianna Zacchara were putting up posters for their best friend Katelyn Morgan to help her win votes for Prom Queen. "Where is Katelyn?" Anna asked "putting up posters on the first floor, but she should've been done a while ago" Arianna said. "Actually I'm right here!" they heard a voice say from behind them "Kate! Where have you been?" Nikki asked "Ben didn't show up, so I had to put the posters up myself" Katelyn explained "men are" "stupid" "incompetent" "losers" the other four girls said. "I didn't know you felt that about me" Keegan Zacchara said coming up to his girlfriend "oh sweetie, it's nothing against you. Just your gender" Chelsea said. "So why do you suddenly hate guys?" he asked "well Ben didn't help Kate put up posters so people will vote for her" Chelsea said "babe, everybody knows who Kate is, they'll vote for her" Keegan said. "Whatever, Keegan I'll see you tomorrow girls I'll see you later, at the RedBrooks?" Chelsea asked "yeah" they all agreed. After Keegan, Chelsea, Nikki, Arianna, and Anna left it was just Kate. Ben came over to Kate "where have you been?" Kate asked "I'm sorry babe, I forgot but can I please borrow 20 bucks?" he asked "Ben you already owe me $178.23" Kate said "it can't be that much just 20 bucks, I promise I'll pay it back" he begged "no, Ben, no" Kate said, he grabbed her wrist "it's just 20 bucks you dad is loaded why should you even care?" he asked "Ben your hurting me" Kate whimpered "just give me the money Kate!" he said desperately "Ben please stop" Kate cried. Suddenly her wrist was yanked out of Ben's tight grip and he was slammed into a locker by Nathan Jackson, Nate punched Ben several times before throwing him to the ground. He then rushed over to Kaitlyn "are you okay" he asked "I think my wrist is sprained" Kate said "I'm so sorry if I hadn't pushed him so hard, you'd be fine" Nate apologized "Nate, it's fine thank you for saving me, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up" Kate said "what's going on here?" Drew asked walking into the hallway "Ben wanted money but when I said no he grabbed my wrist really tight so I couldn't get away but Nate came and pushed him away yanking his hand away and I think it's sprained" Katelyn explained "you need to go to the hospital" Nate said "I'll take her, there's no reason you have to get pitied by anyone at the hospital" Drew said "just call me after you get it checked so I know how bad it is?" Nate asked "of course, thanks again Nate" Kate said "you're welcome and I'm sorry, I could've been gentler" Nate said "bye" Kate said "bye" Nate said as he nodded towards Drew.

On the drive to the hospital Kate pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 3. "Hello?" Josslyn Jacks' voice answered "hey Joss" Kate said "what's up?" Josslyn asked "I need you to meet me at GH and pretend to be my sister so they don't call my parents" Kate said "what happened?" Josslyn asked worried "oh ya know clumsy me fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist" Kate answered "that's bullshit Kaitlyn and you know it, what happened?" she asked "I'll tell you later" Kate said hanging up quickly.

After Kate was settled in a room waiting for the doctor to come back with the x-ray results and Josslyn, she started talking with Drew. "Why are you with him still?" Drew asked "he wasn't like this at first he was kind and caring, but I know now that I have to break up with him" Kate said "can I tell you something?" Drew asked "of course Drew we've known each other forever" Kate said "I, uh, Kate I've liked you for a while now and I needed to tell you even if it ruins our friendship, I can't hide my feelings anymore" after he finished his rant he kissed her. The kiss was nothing like how Ben would kiss her; this was full of love. She was shocked at first but then she relaxed and kissed back. The moment was ruined when they heard someone clear their throat "I really wish I could unsee that" Josslyn said "shut up Joss" Drew told his cousin "what did you two finally admit your undying love for each other?" Josslyn joked "actually yes we did" Drew said "I bet your friends are gonna love that" Josslyn said "but I'm happy my baby cousin finally manned up and kissed you" Josslyn said. "But now the reason I'm here, gimme your wrist" she commanded Kate, who reluctantly extended her arm "there are fingerprints. Did Ben do this?" she asked, Drew nodded because he knew Kate would deny it. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of that little bastard" Josslyn said "Nathan Jackson beat you to it" Drew said "then I'll be sure to thank him" Josslyn said. A young man walked into the room with a nametag that said Dr. Stewart "okay so the good news, Ms. Morgan is that you only sprained you wrist so I'm going to wrap it up and I'll need your parent's signature then you can leave" he said "where do I need to sign?" Josslyn asked "no offence or anything but you don't look old enough to be her mother" Dr. Stewart said "oh, I'm not I'm her older sister" Josslyn laughed "I think your parents say otherwise. Dr. Stewart do these two girls look anything alike?" Epiphany asked "no, not really" he answered "Dr. Stewart meet Katelyn Morgan and Josslyn Jacks, granddaughters of Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Nurse Bobbie Spencer, respectively" Epiphany said "come on Epiphany, Mom and Dad are busy and Joss is practically my sister, don't tell my parents" Kate begged "I'm sorry Katelyn I have to unless your actually related to the person I can't allow them to sign you out" Epiphany said "call Grandmother then?" Kate suggested "okay, I'll be right back. Stay here" Epiphany ordered. "You shoulda called Jakey, he's related to you" Josslyn said "yeah, but he's with Morgan 'hanging out'" Kate said "true" Josslyn said. Epiphany came in followed by Monica "Katelyn, what happened?" she asked "I fell down the stairs and when one of my friends tried to grab my arm, they accidentally grabbed my wrist, but I still fell" Kate lied with ease "and you didn't want to worry your mother and father?" Monica asked "no, you know how busy they are" Kate said "okay, where do I need to sign?" Monica asked. After Monica signed the paperwork, Kate was released, and she asked Drew to drive her home.

Upon their arrival to the Morgan residence they heard screaming voices. Kate put her finger up to her lips, shushing Drew. "You bastard! You kissed _my_ girlfriend while you were dating my sister! Next time you come within 20 feet of any of my family, you'll regret it!" they heard Shane yell, when they heard footsteps they hid in the closet, peeking out just enough to see Ben stomp by and slam the door behind him. It wasn't until then did they realize how close they were to each other. Kate didn't know Shane had a girlfriend, but she intended to find out who it is or was. She pushed open the closet door and strode over to her twin who was sitting on the couch trying to calm his anger issues, Kate and Connor had them too. "So who's your girlfriend?" Kate asked "what?" he asked her "don't play dump, Shane" Kate scolded him "Hanna" he muttered "huh?" Kate asked "it's Hanna okay!" he snapped "what happened?" Kate wondered "I was walking in the halls when I saw your boyfriend pinning Han to the lockers, kissing her" Shane explained "ex. Ben is my ex-boyfriend" Kate told her brother, and smiled at Drew. Shane missed it however, seeing as he was moping. "So what happened between you and Hanna?" Drew asked speaking for the first time in the conversation "she didn't kiss him back, but I told her I needed some time, it's not like she was fighting him off as hard as she could" Shane told them "well, it's your decision, whatever you feel is right, man" Drew said "yeah, thanks. I think I know what I've decided. See ya later Katie" Shane said before grabbing his keys and leaving.

After returning home Chelsea could not decide what to wear for her date with Keegan the next evening. Her twin Kyler wouldn't be much help, and her younger siblings wouldn't be either. She decided to ask her older sister Rachel. Rachel was sitting on the couch watching something with Kyler. "Rach?" Chelsea asked "what's up, Chels?" She asked "I don't know what to wear on my date tomorrow" Chelsea said "ugh, I'm leaving" Kyler groaned getting up and heading up the stairs quickly. The girls went up to Chelsea's room, and to her large walk-in closet. "Why are you so nervous it's just a date, you've had plenty" Rachel said "it's our one year anniversary, and I'm not nervous!" Chelsea snapped "chill, is something going on?" Rachel asked "no!" Chelsea said a little too quickly "you love him right?" Rachel asked "of course... Rachel, I just don't know if I'm _in _love with him" Chelsea admitted quietly, Rachel pulled her into a hug "if you're not you should tell him" She said quietly.

When Nikki got home she found her house eerily quiet, she found a note on the counter.

_Nikki, dad is at work and I'm taking your younger siblings out to get a present for Jack, Drew is out, with Kaitlyn I'm guessing. Your Grandpa Sonny and his family are coming over for dinner tonight, so call Zach so he'll come over and help you cook, and yes his entire family including Alec and maybe even Morgan. And make sure Drew comes home in time please. And one final thing, invite your secret boyfriend (yes I know that you have a secret boyfriend), it's about time we meet him don't you think?_

_ Love, Mom_

Nikki had no clue how her mother knew about her secret relationship, only Kate and Chelsea did. She pulled out her phone and skimmed through her contacts until she found C

_Annie Cassadine Cassadine Residence Jeremy Cassadine Will Cassadine Abby Corinthos Alec Corinthos Bree Corinthos Corinthos Residence Justin Corinthos Maddy Corinthos Mike Corinthos Selena Corinthos Zach Corinthos_

She clicked on Zach's name and pressed call, it rang twice before he answered.

(**Zach**, _Nikki_)

**"Sup?"**

_"My mom said to call you; you're supposed to come over to cook dinner with me"_

**"Sure thing kid"**

_"Just get over here soon!" _

** "Jeez chillax Nik, I'm leaving now"**

_"Sorry Zach, I'm just stressed right now"_

**"It's chill, is Drew gonna help us?"**

_"Possibly, I still have to call him to see where he is" _

**"It's cool if he doesn't, Nik, just stay calm"**

_"Thanks, Zach"_

**"No prob, Bye"**

_"Yeah, bye"_ And with that he hung up.

Max burst through the door panting "am I late?" he gasped "no, there's still a few hours, Max" Nikki told him "oh" he replied dumbly. Nikki then remembered the fact that she and the girls were having a sleepover later at 7:30, at the RedBrooks, it was a large cabin styled mansion that was in a forest that had a lot of Brooks and clay, Sam had given it the name. She grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 4, it again rang twice

(**Kate**, _Nikki_, Drew)

**"What's up Nikki?"**

_"My parents invited Grandpa Sonny and Brenda and the kids over tonight at like 5ish but I should still be able to make it on time, but if I'm late, don't think someone's trying to break in kay?" _

**"*laughs* sure thing Nik, have fun" **

_"And another thing"_

**"Yeah?"**

_"My mom knows that I've been seeing someone, and she wants to meet him"_

**"Call him, if he's ashamed to be dating you, he's not the right guy for you."  
"*giggles* Stop I'm on the phone"**

_"Kate who are you with?"_

**"No one"**

_"Yeah, well tell Drew, that he needs to come home now" _

"Damn"

_"Hi Drew"_

"Hey"

**"Airtight, remember what I said Nicole"**

_"Okay, okay, bye"_

Nikki hung up, just as Zach walked through the door. "Is Drew comin'?" he questioned "he should be" Nikki answered "let's get started then" Zach told her.


End file.
